Remembering Her
by xXThatNerdyGirlxX
Summary: Austin and his family were in a terrible accident not like a crash or anything... A few list their lives. Can Austin forgive and forget? Or will it get to him before he can stop it?


Hey! I don't own Austin and Ally! :))) xxx Ps I am not dead!  
-

"Wow..." 13 year old Austin Moon said. He and his family; Mom, Dad, his 17 year old sister, Annabell, and his younger sister, Aya who was 7 are all taking a cruise on the ship called; Granger. This ship was created and designed by the captain himself, Selvester Finch. He calls it the Granger, well... Lets just say Finch is an odd man at that.

Finch has 2 kids. Dez; 13 and Marina; 18. Dez was in many ways like his father. He was... How do I put this? Creative... Like his father. But was never into boats. Boats was always a boring subject to him.

"Yeah it is." Said Annabell. "How did you pay for this dad?" Annabell asked her father. Being the oldest, she got most the attention but Aya was young so she was an attention seeker. Austin was most likely an invisible child. And his parents didn't know Austin was best friends with the captains son. That's shows them, thought, Austin.

"Yes well. We won a competition. And if we really paid for it, do you think we'd actually bring Austin? It was a family cruise so we had to take it. Who wouldn't wanna go to Florida! Colorado is so could. And you never know, you could meet a handsome rich boy for you to marry!" Mike Moon was always a cheap man. Got the best deals he could find. He also didnt like Austin Much. Austin was supposed to be a girl, so they had another child, Aya.

"Wow dad..." Muttered Austin. Thanks, Austin thinks to himself.

"Come on! Lets go! Austin your alone. Room 63B. Me and your father are room 67C and Aya and Annabell are room 68C." See? They don't like Austin very much. Even put him in a different hall.

After that, the go there seperate ways. Actually only Austin. They all unpack. Austin just stays in his room and plays on his phone they he actually, bought himself.

After a while he go bored and explored the ship. He saw dolphins swimming. Fish of all kinds, a lot of awesome looking food and much more. He was just about to eat when-

"Attention all passengers. Please get a life jacket-" the speaker was cut off by an alarm. The buzzing noise was very loud. That noise was when every one started to panick. By then, water was up to there feet. No one could jump off or they would get eaten by a shark. (I actually don't know.)

Oh no, thought Austin, what about my family? He didn't know what to do.

"Please jump off the boat. Every-" the rest of it was cut off, he sounded watery. The bow of the ship was sinking faster.

Austin jumped off the boat. Watching every single person jumping off. There bodies like rag dolls.

He kept looking at the ship. Wondering what happened I his family. They are probably fine, Austin thinks to himself, they probably don't care what happened to me.

"Hey." Dez comes swimming toward him.

"Hey, Dez." Austin sighs.

Dez sighs, "sorry."

"It's not your fault. Or anyones."

-2 days later-

I can't find my family. Austin says in his head, where are they?

...

A silent pause. They're d-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Austin screams as he wakes up.

Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"Why?" Austin says to himself, "Why me?" He sobs into his pillow. Thinking about that horrible memory that happened 3 years ago.

Ally's POV

Hi. I'm Ally Dawson! I'm a second year in Marino High. I'm most likely a nerd but not that much bullied. Only teased by Austin Moon. I literally have not hate anyone so much in my life. I know I know! Hate is a strong word but it's what I feel.

I'm getting ready for school. I usually walk. Unless my friend, Annabell, drives me. Shes most likely my maid but also a sister.

Annabell has blond hair and blue eyes. Very attractive and she's 19.

I guess I was walking today. I get my bag and run out. I live with my mom and step-dad. My dad died when I was 8.

Paul isn't a bad father but he's new to it since my baby brother was born... Okay he's not really baby, he's 8.

He's so adorable! He has brown hair and blue eyes! Aww.

I get to Marino High only to be tripped by the jerk, Austin Moon. Ugh.

"Watch your step."

"I wouldn't need to if you just left me alone."

"Now, would that be any fun?" And with that he winked at me and left. Ugh. I mean he's not ugly. He's pretty attractive but a real jerk. And unfortunately I have all the same periods as him. Our first period was Music 1. I love music! And my last period is Music 4! Only the top 10 students could get into another music and that was Me, Terri McClain, Michaela Nigel, Harrison Bennett, Vinny Harrison, Bartley Finkle, Haylei Michaels, Graycie Glimsen, JoAnne McVenson, and Austin Moon... Dammit.

I walk into Music 1 and sit in the middle row. I just write in my diary/songbook;

Dear Songbook,

Well today I got tripped by the jerk Austin Moon. Ugh. Why is he so mean to me? My best friend Cassidy thinks he likes me but I was like she was crazy! Literally I think she is I hope she's alright. I should check if she's si-

"Am I always in that damn book?" A familiar voice asks.

"Just shut up Moon."

"Well if you had listened to the Miss she said we were partners to  
Work on a song together." He says bluntly. Oh yeah no big deal!

"Seriously?"

"Noo! I was partnered up with her fucking cat!" He says sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I blush, "Idiot."

He chuckles, "Okay then. Can we work at your place? My place... Is messy."

"Okay. Sure. Whatever. So are we like writing a song or what?" I ask.

"We're doing a report on a famous artist. The artist can be alive or dead or famous still or not at all."

"Oh cool. So who are we doing a report on?"

"Well-" he was cut off by a bell ringing.

"Hmmph. Well ill pick you up. Meet me at my bike after school. See ya!" He winks and leaves. I just roll my eyes.

Just who does that boy think he is?  
-

How what that? Please review! :) I don't own Anything! :)


End file.
